The Balamb Garden Chronicles: Seifer VS Squall
by Angeal
Summary: After Ultimecia's defeat, Seifer, crazed by anger attempts to get his revenge on Squall by killing the other members of the party that helped stop Ultimecia. All Squall can say is: Whatever.
1. Kentucky Fried Chicken Wuss

**The Balamb Garden Chronicles: Seifer VS Squall **  
**Operation 1: Kentucky Fried Chicken Wuss**

Seifer looked up from the hand basin and into the mirror, a maniacal glint in his eyes. Ever since he had been defeated by Squall and his followers composed of losers and a retarded cowboy, thus losing his high paying job as the Sorceress' Knight, the only things he could think about was revenge against Squall.

Because the only thoughts that had passed through his head had been maiming and/or torturing the despised lone wolf is faithful posse that would- '_Never leave him no matter what, ya know?_' '_INDEED._' -had since, left and Seifer was pissed.

Seifer's deluded mind had come to the conclusion that to get revenge on Squall, he would kill all of his friends one by one. Starting with the Chicken Wuss and ending with the slut Rinoa.

Seifer stealthy snuck up on the blonde haired idiot. He was in luck! The idiot was training by himself in the Training Center. Seifer smirked as he was reminded of their encounters when he was still the Sorceress' faithful love slav- er, Knight – it had taken and unfair match up of 3 vs. 1 to defeat him, and every time he had K.O.ed the annoying chicken.

"Howdy ho, Wuss," Seifer greeted, "How's things going?"

Zell spun around pulling himself into a fighting stance as he spun. Upon seeing who had interrupted his training, Zell sneered, "Seifer!" he growled.

Seifer's lips curved into a manicial smirk, "What's matter, scared like the chicken wuss you are?"

Zell growled, "Shut up!" Before running at Seifer his right fist raised and screamed, "Booyah!"

Seifer's smirk grew and when Zell was only a small distance away he raised is palm and aimed at Zell's face, "_**Flare.**_" Zell, being to close to move out of the way, screamed as his face was burnt beyond repair by the powerful fire spell.

Seifer watched cackling manically while imagining how horrified Puberty Boy would be. 

"Squally, oh, Squally!" Rinoa called at dramatically, "Did you hear about how Zell was murdered? Isn't it horrible?!"

Squall gave her annoyed glare.

"Oh, Squally! Are you really that heartless?!" She cried out, distressed at the thought he wasn't the man she thought he was.

"…Whatever." Squall said before walking off not really caring what fate had befallen Zell.


	2. Brokeback Mountain

**The Balamb Garden Chronicles: Seifer VS Squall **  
**Operation 2: Broke-back Mountain**

Seifer growled angrily as he swung his Gunblade at a wall. It hadn't worked at all! Squall hadn't even blinked at the discovery of Zell's death.

Calming himself a little, Seifer decided to think about what went wrong the answer coming quite easily. Zell had been an annoying little chicken wuss, why _would_ anyone care that he was dead?

And, even a seemingly emotionless prick like Squall would have to feel some emotion at all his comrades he fought beside dying... right?

* * *

Later, on top of a hill in the plains of Balamb after hours of searching Seifer found who he was looking for – his next target: Irvine.

"Well hey there!" He said to the cowboy-wannabe, a fake smile covering his face.

"Huh?" Irvine turned around from where he was shooting Bite Bugs. "Oh, hello Seifer."

"I bet that I can shoot down more of those pests with my Gunblade then you can with your gun." Seifer said arrogantly.

"Are you seriously challenging me to a shooting contest? Well whatever the case I accept!" Irvine shouted, turning to face the bugs gun upraised – it was then that Seifer made his move.

"_Break_." He said, the magic spell easily turning the moron into a stone statue. Seifer didn't even hesitate in pushing the now stone man off the hill.

Seifer walked off with a manical laugh after seeing the sight of Irvine petrified and broken in half.

* * *

"Squally! Irvine's dead!"

Squall sighed. At first, he had liked Irvine – if only for the small possibility that he might have taken Rinoa away. Although that had died when it became obvious that Irvine only had eyes for Selphie.

"Rinoa.. just leave. Want to.. uh, grieve in peace."

"Oh, Squally! Ok, I'll leave you alone for a little while!" And with that, she turned and left which cause Squall to smirk.

"Thank you Irvine.. your death has given me some free time away from Rinoa. Your death wasn't in vain, so no need to worry." He said to nothing, before he shrugged realizing he didn't care about it for any reason other than that and went back to doing paperwork.


	3. Important Notice

Hey all! Sorry about the lack of updates in the past two years, but I'll will defitently be adding updates to this story now that my muse has returned to me! But I actually have a new account, so all updates for this story will now be located at /u/1006502/

I hope you'll continue to read my stuff there!


End file.
